soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Shippings in Pokémon (Soul-Minoverse)
This is a list of shippings (short for relationshipping) that are among characters in SoulKingdomCreator and Minotaur736's Pokémon games and anime. Shippings in Pokémon Light & Darkness, Twilight CookieDoughShipping CookieDoughShipping is the shipping of the male protagonist Dunstan and the female travel companion Miley. CookiesNCreamShipping StellarShipping StellarShipping is the shipping of Dunstan and Abha. List of Anime Shippings (Arc VIII-X) Burstshipping BurstShipping is the belief that Chili and Adina belong in a romantic relationship. It is more on a play of Chili's temper and Adina's Japanese name, which is Burst. CreamedCornShipping CreamedCornShipping is the semi-canon relationship between Cress and Miley. Its name is a play on "vanilla cream", since Miley's Japanese name is Vanilla, and Cress's Japanese name, Corn. While the two are not an official couple as of canon episodes in Arc VIII, there are hints that point to them liking each other. Another name for this shipping is FunnelCakeShipping, since Miley is able to make funnel cakes and Cress enjoys them. This shipping is a large focus in the movie Wonderusagi and the Wonderland King. In the games, it is subtly mentioned that Cress was attracted to Miley (if the player chose the boy trainer). FragranceShipping FragranceShipping is the canon, romantic relationship between Cilan's Simisage and Gladionix. The shipping gets its name from both being Grass-Types and both said to have a certain "aroma". Simisage and Gladionix start out as "rivals" over Cilan's affection when Gladionix was still a Puffidale. HotChocolateShipping HotChocolateShipping is the belief that Morry and Candace belong in a romantic relationship. InsectShipping InsectShipping is the belief that Tracey Sketchit and Eleanor belong in a romantic relationship. LeafGreenShipping LeafGreenShipping is the belief that Ash and Colette belong in a romantic relationship. This shipping is named after the game Pokémon LeafGreen, where Colette's game counterpart, Leaf, can be played as the trainer. LightningRodShipping LightningRodShipping is the semi-canon romantic relationship between Clemont and Lana, later official. MedicalShipping Ignoring the age gap, MedicalShipping is the belief that Brock and Eleanor belong in a romantic relationship. PopcornShipping PopcornShipping is the belief that Adina and Cilan belong in a romantic relationship. The name is a play on their Japanese names, Burst and Dent respectively, because dent is a type of corn and popcorn is when corn kettles "burst". ReadyToServeShipping ReadyToServeShipping is a belief that involves male harem with Miley being in a romantic relationship with Cilan, Chili and Cress. It is based on the triplets being waiters at their own cosplay restaurants. ReplaceShipping ReplaceShipping is the belief that Colette and Matilda belong in a romantic relationship. The name comes from Colette replacing Matilda's role as the rival in the anime, when Matilda is the rival in the Light & Darkness game. SpiceShipping SpiceShipping is the belief that Mallow and Kiawe belong in a romantic relationship. SpicedCoffeeShipping SpicedCoffeeShipping is the belief that Chili and Morry belong in a romantic relationship. StarterShipping StarterShipping is the belief that Max and Bonnie belong in a romantic relationship. TelepathShipping TelepathShipping is the belief that Adina and Matilda belong in a romantic relationship. TyphoonShipping TyphoonShipping, or HurricaneShipping in the Atlantic region, is the semi-canon relationship of Cress's Simipour and Miley's Simisurge. The shipping gets its name after the tropical storm and Simipour being a Water-Type and Simisurge being an Electric-Type. Simipour and Simisurge are shown to like each other, just as their Trainers like each other, but they're not an official couple so far as well. List of Manga Shippings List of Nevermet Shippings Trivia Category:Pokémon Category:Pokémon Light & Darkness Category:Pokémon Twilight Category:Pokémon L & D Anime Category:PKM Shippings